


Pulled Over

by Nigellica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Awkward Derek, Dammit Isaac, Deputy Derek Hale, Deputy Isaac Lahey, Fluff and Humor, Isaac is a Little Shit, Isaac is a bad influence, M/M, This is why we don't listen to Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigellica/pseuds/Nigellica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deputy Derek just wants to talk to the hot guy from McDonalds, Deputy Isaac is the one who thinks its a good idea to pull the guy over. Pulling over the Sheriff's son probably isn't the greatest introduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulled Over

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle, this is my first attempt at Sterek. I know nothing about American laws so this is loosely based on the Aussie police system, also on that note please excuse any Aussieisms, I don't know what is slang and what's not any more.
> 
> I own nothing.

"You know how much sympathy you get Isaac? 0% Zero sympathy because you're the idiot who decided one idiot in your life wasn't bad enough, you had to have them both," Officer Derek Hale smirked as they walked into Beacon Hills McDonalds together.

"Yeah well at least I have someone, Mr Lonely," Isaac rolled his eyes at his partner, "My turn, what do you want?"

“Just get me the usual,” Derek requested without even looking at the menu.

“Coke or coffee?” Isaac asked as he scanned the brightly lit boards, ignoring the groan from his partner, “What? You have two usuals Derek, one with coke and one with coffee.”

“When I’m dealing with you for five more hours? Coffee thanks,” the dark haired man managed to keep a straight face when the younger man turned to him looking highly unimpressed.

“Keep sweet talking Hale, I might just forget your order altogether,” the blonde turned back to the boards, as always taking forever to decide, even though Derek knew he’d order the same thing he always did.

“Big talk when I’ve got the keys,” he drawled as Isaac finally stepped up to order.

Only to turn back halfway through, “Yes dessert or no dessert?”

Derek stared with what Isaac liked to call his ‘I’m going to rip your throat out with my teeth’ look, Isaac liked to think it didn’t work on him, but he would definitely be lying.

“Dude just tell me where you’re at on dessert?” the teenage girl behind the counter looked like she was trying not to start giggling.

Derek rolled his eyes and looked away, only to catch sight of something infinitely more interesting, “Yes dessert,” he replied as he noticed a guy hiding away in a booth in the back.

He watched as the brunette scraped up his rubbish and tossed it in the nearby trash can and started to pack up his laptop and books, uni student maybe? The presence of a checkered shirt, skinny jeans and black rimmed hipster glasses seemed to confirm this theory, something about him said ‘I play way too many video games’. Whoever he was though, the jeans were definitely working for him, and for Derek too, as he watched him lean over to pack up his gear.

Derek was watching what he could see of the guy’s dark hair, sticking up everywhere like he’d been running his fingers through it constantly and his upturned nose that was way too adorable. When the guy turned and saw him, he gave a smile or was that a smirk? Either way it practically screamed mischief as he pulled off his reading glasses and packed them away as well. Derek managed a stern nod before he turned away to watch Isaac struggling with their order.

“Oi don’t just stand there, grab the sundaes Derek,” Isaac rolled his eyes and shoved past Derek to wait by the car.

He quickly grabbed the sundaes and drinks and headed out to the carpark, letting Isaac in while he watched the brunette man climb into a busted blue jeep, he climbed in hurriedly when the young man gave a little wave in their direction. So much for subtlety.

“Who’s got you all hot and bothered?” Isaac asked with a smirk as he distributed the food.

Derek just rolled his eyes, “Nobody Lahey, just a pretty face is all, our six o’clock.”

Isaac punched him in the arm and checked the rearview mirror with a grin, “Dude, get his number plate I’ll search it and find out his name for you.”

He considered arguing the waste of police resources but, well, he wanted to know, “Whatever Lahey it’s… oh he’s gone,” Derek told him, surprisingly disappointed.

“Ah nevermind, maybe we can pull him over some time,” the blonde winked and handed him his burger while Derek rolled his eyes at his partner’s scruples.

OOOOO

It wasn’t until the next day that Derek spotted the car again, and Isaac nearly jumped out of his seat.

“That’s it right? The jeep?” he flicked the lights on and pulled onto the road behind the old blue jeep, ”Dude, type in his number plate it’s- oh wait he’s pulling over we can just check his license.”

“God dammit Isaac,” Derek muttered as he followed his practically bouncing partner to the window.

“Good afternoon, we’re just doing random license checks, mind if we have a look at yours?” the blonde asked with a smile.

Isaac thought he looked friendly, Derek had tried to tell him multiple times that it just made him look like a serial killer.

“Uh yeah, of course you can I mean, that’s not a problem, why would it be a problem? I just need to get it out…” the dark haired guy rambled, leaning over to fish through his wallet.

Derek’s heart sank a little, the guy was way more nervous than he should be for something so simple, Isaac seemed to agree, he winced and mouthed ‘breathalyser’ to Derek. Well this just got awkward. He trudged back to the car to grab the breathalyser while his partner looked at the brunette’s license.

“-you haven’t had any alcohol today sir?” Isaac asked as he fit the tube to the machine and held it.

“Uh nope, nothing to drink,” the young man answered, leaning out of the window to wrap his lips around the tube.

Maybe it was just Derek’s overactive imagination but when the man’s amber eyes stared into his, he did NOT look like it was just a breathalyser tube he was thinking of blowing.

“One continuous breath please sir,” Isaac chirped as he entered the details into the computer, “Aaand stop, thank you very much.”

They both looked at the screen, a little surprised when it read 0.00. And then Isaac noticed it.

“Stilinski? As in SHERIFF Stilinski?” he asked incredulously.

“Uh yeah, that’s me,” the young man said nervously, “Hi?”

“Wait you’re STILES?” Derek asked as he looked between the license and the young man in the car, “Shit, and your license is out of date.”

“No it… oh,” Isaac groaned, “Please don’t tell me we have to take Stilinski’s kid down to the station and tell him he was driving without a valid license…”

Stiles ran his fingers through his hair sheepishly, “I uh, I meant to renew it I just got busy and kinda… forgot. So… you guys work with Dad?”

OOOO

“OUT OF DATE?”

Derek winced at Isaac as Sheriff Stilinski’s voice roared through the entire station. 

“Man I’d hate to be in that office right about now,” Isaac winced, “I’d say your chances of a date are gone too. Sorry man, who knew it’d be expired? That NEVER happens.”

Derek let his head thud onto his desk with a groan, “We just brought in the Sheriff’s son Lahey, pretty sure there’s a name for that creek.”

“Could be worse, you could be in a barbed wire canoe, am I right?” an unfamiliar voice responded and Derek lifted his head and sat up straight when he saw Stiles standing between his and Isaac’s desk with a rueful smile, “Although I could use a little company in my own canoe right now, I’m pretty severely lacking in paddles.”

Derek shot a quick glare at Isaac who was gesturing apologetically behind Stiles’ back, “Uh yeah, sorry about that. We weren’t really expecting you to… you know, not have a license.”

“Hah, yeah don’t worry about it, not your fault I was stupid, Officer…” Stiles drew the word out like he was waiting for Derek to fill the blank.

“Hale, I mean Derek Hale, that’s me, oh and that’s Isaac,” Derek sort of exploded, gesturing behind Stiles to where Isaac had buried his face in his hands.

The other man’s lips twitched with amusement, “Nice to meet you Derek, Isaac,” he turned to see the blonde lift his head and give a weak wave.

“Did you need a ride anywhere? I have some reports to do but I’m sure Derek would be happy to give you a ride,” Isaac offered with a smirk, when Stiles turned back to face Derek the blonde shot him a huge grin and two thumbs up.

“You wouldn’t mind? Dad has threatened bodily harm if I don’t go renew my license right away, I’d hate to get him arrested too,” Stiles joked.

That was a puppy dog look. A goddamn puppy dog look. _Well you’re fucked,_ the little voice in Derek’s head informed him.

“Sure, Isaac can take care of the paperwork, let’s go,” Derek grabbed his keys and headed for the door, ignoring Isaac’s wounded puppy look. 

OOOOO

“So… been in Beacon Hills long?” Stiles asked as the Camaro pulled out of the parking lot.

“Kind of, well nine months, so a while I guess,” Derek shrugged awkwardly.

“I guess that explains it,” the boy chuckled.

Derek glanced at him quickly, “Huh? Explains what?”

“I’ve been away at university for ten and a half monthsish, I think I would have remembered if I’d seen all of THIS before,” Stiles explained gesturing wildly in the area of Derek’s… everything.

The deputy’s eyebrow shot up, “Thanks? I think…”

“No problem dude, we should definitely have hot, sweaty sex in many, many positions,” the younger man replied nonchalantly.

Derek choked and nearly swerved off the road, “Stiles! You… we can’t…”

“Careful Officer Hale, we don’t want to both be without our licenses,” Stiles drawled, “And we don’t have to start with sex if you don’t want, we could go out for food or something. But hey, you’re hot, I’m flexible, it would be a waste not to.”

The young deputy took a few deep calming breaths, “Are you asking me on a date Stiles?”

He saw the pout out of the corner of his eyes, “Dammit, am I really that bad at this? Yes I’m asking you on a date Derek, don’t make me beg.”

A slow smirk crept across Derek’s face.

“You’re imagining me begging aren’t you?” Stiles asked and the older man’s cheeks reddened.

“Maybe,” he parked at the DMV and pulled Stiles by the front of his hoodie to bring their lips together for a quick kiss, “Now go fix your damned license up.”

Stiles grinned and stumbled awkwardly out of the car, “Yeah but afterwards we’re doing more of that, a lot more!”

Derek snorted and called after his retreating back, “Sure, you can drive me on a date.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pulled Over (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005533) by [Nigellica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigellica/pseuds/Nigellica)




End file.
